Ninjago Rebooted: After The Blackout
by LucyBrick123
Summary: Hello this is my first fanfiction please try not to flame. The ninja don't have power and they are trying to stop the overlord and also a mysterious stranger. Meanwhile, Zane is starting to have new feelings for Pixal and so is she. What are they feeling for each other? (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Lucy . This is my first fanfiction so plz try not to flame. I will try my best in writing the story. Sooo, on with the story.~

* * *

Zane POV

After we shutted down the power source, we decided to go to Jay's home and find a way to stop the overlord. Meanwhile, I am here in the rv with Jay's mom, Edna, and Nya trying to take out half my power source for Pixal. Then she took it out. I grunt, I felt a lot of pain when she did that.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Nya asked. "Modifying your original design could have...unintentional consequences".

I look to my side and see Pixal lying there with her eyes closed. I truly miss her emerald green eyes looking back at my icy blue ones.

"She risked her life for me. It's the least I could do to get her back" I say.I really missed her. Before she got shut down, she told that we not so different, that we are compatible.

Nya puts half the power source on Pixal's chest and I see Pixal gasp for air as she stood up.

Pixal POV

I gasp for air as I stood up.

"Where am I? What happened? "I ask.I look to my side and see Zane's power source in half. I am confused. He did this for me?

"You gave me half your power processor does not compute" I said.

"You were the only one who knows Borg systems. You were vital to the mission and... you are vital to me" Zane said.

I'm vital? ... to him? After I almost steal the ninja's techno blades? And almost killed him?

Zane held his hand and I took it. When we held hands, I remember how we held hands before I got shut down. I told him that we were compatible.

"Awww , robot love. Call me a sucker but they got half of what you and Jay have" Edna said to Nya. I was confused.

(A/N: I don't know this part exactly so sorry if i get some stuff wrong.)

"Nya and Jay? The perfect match console said Nya and Cole were a perfect match" I said.

"Uhhh, Nya and Cole?"Edna said confused.

"Don't you mean Nya and Jay. Perhaps your console was wrong"said Zane.

"The machine is fully operated with no mistakes" I simply say.

Nya POV

I was so shock. How did she found out. Then I hear Jay in the back. Shoot,I was busted.

"What!? Nya and Cole are a perfect match!?"Jay yelled.

"No Jay" I said, trying to convince him but I can tell in his face that he is angry and hurt. I tried to hold his hand but he didn't wanted. Then Cole came with Kai and Jay's dad, Ed.

"Why is everyone so silent? Did I miss something with Jay Walker?" said Cole joking. Then Jay turned and attacked him.

Zane POV

This does not compute. One moment I was so happy that Pixal was alive, now I'm trying to stop my brothers from hurting each other. Then all of a sudden, I feel that the rv is being lifted up and swings me to the other side of the rv and hits me on the head. Good thing it wasn't too hard. Luckily, I am with Pixal on top of me. I don't know why but I am starting to have a strange connection towards , Cole and Jay are still fighting and Jay's parents left us. I was trying to see who was doing this but then I saw it. Nindroids .But ... how? We shut them down. We were trying to find a way to get out of here.

"We will get out of here doing spinjitzu. Will you be okay?" Kai asked Pixal.

"I will be alright" Pixal answered. I just kept staring at how beautiful she is and smiled at her. Then then rv got a big swing and Pixal was so close to me that she could have almost kissed me. I was getting ready to do spinjitzu when something horrible happen. I couldn't. I saw my brothers and Nya go away and I was going down with Pixal. I landed on the floor with Pixal on top of me. I was enjoying the moment but I had problems to deal with right now.

"I ...couldn't do spinjitzu"I stuttered out.

"You giving half your power source change your fighting ability" Pixal said sadly, like if it was her fault.

"Don't worry.I could still do this" I said as I cupped her cheek with my hand getting closer to her to kiss her. She was also getting closer. I just don't know, it would feel right to kiss her. But then I saw General Cryptor with nindroids behind her. I grab her as I push us out of the way before General Cryptor fires a laser.

Jay POV

I see Zane and Pixal in the distance trying to survive the nindroids.

"We have to help them!" I yell to Cole who was with me.

"Finally, something we could agree on"Cole said. I just rolled my start running but then we fell on what it seems like a hole that the walls were squishing in.

"No! I'm too cute to be squashed!" I yell.

"And I'm stuck with my enemy" Cole yells and we start fighting again. Nya came and tried to help us but apparently there was one blue and black wire to stop the walls from squishing in. Wow, what a coincidence.

Kai POV

I was trying to help Jay and Cole but suddenly someone hits me on that head and sends me flying to the other side.I was trying to see who it was and I saw someone that I didn't expected. I saw Sensei Wu part robot, with red eyes and a black beard. He got turn evil by the overlord. Ugh, I just hate the overlord so much.I was trying to fight Sensei Wu or "Tech Wu" but I couldn't. He was much stronger and faster to fight once again I get hit in the stomach.

Zane POV

I am here trying to protect Pixal and I with my techno blade as General Cryptor shoots lasers at us. Then a laser hits me and flings me to the other side and I hear Pixal yell my name as two nindroids take her.I feel that I'm going up and I get stuck on a magnetic truck (A/N:I have no idea what they're called) and takes me to a machine that crushes stuff.

"Drop him" I hear General Cryptor say.I just wait for the worse to come but someone pushes me out of the way and we start rolling down.I open my eyes and see that I am on top of Pixal.

"That was never in my program. Your heart improve my fighting ability" Pixal said surprised.I just smile at her and then I hear General Cryptor laughing evilly behind me.

"He needed a little girl to protect him" General Cryptor says laughing as nindroids start surrounding me and Pixal. Pixal and I intertwined our arms and I carry Pixal in my back as she kicks a nindroid.

"Share reflexes" I say smiling, as I kick another nindroid.

"To work as one" she says smiling,kicking another carries me in her back as she starts spinning as I was kicking nindroids. And soon...we were doing spinjitzu.

"As if we were made"

"To fight together" she says happy.

"Ninja-Go!" we say together.

Cole POV

I'm almost being squish to death here with Jay and Nya was still fiddling with the wires.

"I'm sorry Cole! I take back everything I said!" Jay apologies, taking a few more breaths.

"No, I'm sorry Jay.I should be the one apologizing. I am the leader of the group, I'm suppose to be more responsible" I say taking small breaths. Then a miracle walls stop squishing and I start gasping for air and Nya came out with a smile on her face.

"Nya you did it!" I said happily.

"Which color did you choose!?"Jay almost yelled. The moment the walls stop, that's the first question he asks.

"Like I'll ever tell" Nya responded with a smirk on her face."Come on, we have to help the others" and she left. Me and Jay were left confused and started arguing again. And by arguing, I mean smell eachothers breaths.

Kai POV

I was trying to fight Tech Wu but he was much stronger and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Then I see Jay, Cole and Nya in the distance.

"Guys!? A little help here!" I yelled as I try to fight Tech Wu with my techno blade. Jay and Cole tried to fight him but Cole got hit in the head and Jay got hit in the stomach by Tech Wu's staff. Nya also tried to fight him but she got captured by a robot that Tech Wu powered with his staff.

All of us tried to fight him but it was no use, we were too weak. Then Tech Wu powered a machine that sends us flying to the other side and we drop our techno blades. Tech Wu went to grab them but in the distance I saw Zane and Pixal in the magnetic truck.

"Sorry Sensei" I hear Zane say with Pixal on his side as he pushes the button to pull up Tech Wu and the techno blades.I see Pixal and Zane look at eachother with a smile on their faces.

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I say joking.

"Really?" I hear Nya said as she was freed from the robot with the help of Jay and Cole.

Pixal POV

"Sorry Sensei" Zane said.I feel bad for him, how he has to deal with his Sensei. I look at Zane and he was looking at me. I'm starting to see how handsome he was with his icy blue eyes. Why was I feeling so different around him?

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I hear Kai say.I see Zane's cheeks turn a light red and I feel my face start to warm. What was I feeling?

Zane POV

"Ha.I always knew those two had a magnetic attraction" I hear Kai say.I feel my cheeks turn red.I see Pixal's cheeks start to turn, not red, but a light shade of purple. I was looking at how beautiful she is. How her hair is so silver you can see your reflection, how her eyes are so green instead it look like two dark green diamonds and her skin is as white as snow. She was absolutely perfect. I was getting closer to her and she was too but then an arrow the magnetic part of the truck and let Tech Wu free. I get out with Pixal and I see someone with a white hood with a pair of glowing eyes and a dress with a purple belt and a bow and arrow on its hand. Who is it? Then I see Tech Wu join this mysterious person and leave in a hover copter.

No POV

"Seriously! Who the heck was that guy!?" Jay exclaims.

"Or gal" Nya added, a little offended.

"Whoever it is, he turned our Sensei against us" Kai said.

"And we have to figure out who this stranger is"Cole added.

"Perhaps I could try to answer that in a few moments" said Pixal as she scans the area where the stranger was. After she finish scanning, she grabs a white scale.

"What is it?" Jay asks Pixal.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a clue" Cole snaps.

"I know it's a clue. It's just too small" Jay snaps , Jay and Cole are arguing again until Nya broke them apart.

"Stop it you two!" Nya yelled."Pixal, can you figure out who the stranger is?"Nya asked Pixal.

"The sample size is too small. I will need time to figure it out" Pixal answered.

"Then we should waste no more time and go to the city.I will use my falcon vision to warn Lloyd" Zane stated.

And with that, they went to a hover copter that they found in Jay's home and went to New Ninjago City.

* * *

well that is it for chapter one. Wow, that is pretty long for my first fanfiction. Well I will try my best in updating. Lucy out~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back with chapter 2. I really have nothing to say but that this chapter is about the trip to New Ninjago City with the Ninja in the hover copter, mostly Zane and Pixal. It may be short. Ok, on with the story.~

* * *

Zane POV

All of us were in the hover copter waiting to get to New Ninjago City. My brothers and sister were in the front of the copter while I was alone with Pixal. We were sitting and talking about who might be the stranger but then I change the subject.

"Pixal, before you got shut down, " I say looking at her " you said that we were not so different, that we were compatible. Was that true?" I questioned.

Pixal was looking at me as I look at the floor. Then she took both of my hands and I look up.

"Zane, " she starts " I meant every word I said" Pixal says to me smiling and I smiled also but then her smiles turns to a frown.

"What I don't like is when you told me that I was vital when I'm really not" Pixal said as she looks down, sad, as she let's go of my hands and starts walking towards a window.

Pixal POV

"What I don't like is when you told me that I was vital when I'm really not" I said as I look down and let go of Zane's hands. I stand up and walk towards a window, looking out.

"When Cyrus Borg gave me life, I was just an assistant that wasn't vital to no one" I said sadly as I was feeling a drop of water, fall from my eyes rolling down my cheek. I hear footsteps behind me as Zane holds one of my hands.

"Pixal ...look at me" Zane said. I didn't, I kept staring at the floor with drops of water coming out of my eyes.

This didn't compute. Why was drops of water coming out of my eyes? Then I felt Zane's hand on my chin as he lift it up so I can face him.

"Pixal. You are vital to me and that is it" Zane said.

"No I'm not Zane" I simply say, with no hesitation.

"Yes you are" he said raising up his voice.

"No I'm not!" I yelled at him walking to the other side of the room, more drops of water coming out of my eyes.

"You think I'm vital right after I almost steal the techno blades and almost killed you!?" I yelled at him. I cover my face with my hands as more water comes out of my eyes. Zane comes up to me and hugs me as I hug him back.

"Why is water coming out of my eyes?" I ask Zane. He chuckles a bit.

"Pixal ...you are crying. You are sad" he answers, as he wipes my tears with his thumb.

I put my head to his chest closing my eyes as he strokes my silver hair. I felt really safe in his arms, and for the first moment I'm not worried about the overlord or the nindroids attacking. I felt... free.

"Pixal, look at me," he says. I stare at his icy blue eyes as he stares at my emerald green ones.

"You are vital to me. You are beautiful, you are flawless, you are...perfect to me" Zane finishes. And once again I feel tears.

"Now why I am crying? I'm not sad" I said. Zane chuckles.

"Those are tears of happiness" he answers as he helds me closer. I put my head on his chest as he comforts me.

Zane looks at me and I look at him. We stay like that for a moment until he slowly kisses my forehead. He frowns and start backing away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident" Zane tries to explain, feeling guilty of what he did.

"It's okay Zane" I said as I walk towards him to hold his hands. "I quite actually enjoyed the moment".

I hugged him from the neck and as he holds my waist. I was enjoying the moment and I'm pretty sure he was, too. We start to stare at eachother and we stay there for a moment again. Zane starts getting closer to me, or to be exact, my lips and I was too. We put our foreheads together and we close our eyes as we almost close the gap in between our lips... until someone opens the door to the room where we were and interrupts the moment. Zane and I let go of each other.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry but we are here" Kai says awkwardly.

"Um, ok we will be out in a moment" Zane says. I just stood there and said nothing as Kai left. I felt sad. Then Zane kisses my cheek, unexpectedly.

"let's go" Zane said smiling. "We will have our moment, sooner or later".

"Ok" I answered, happily. As we get out of the room, we held hands but we quickly let go when we got out of the copter before the others questioned.

Zane said we will have our moment sooner or later. I just want to know when. And I want to know what am I feeling towards him.

* * *

That is it for chapter two. Next chapter would be about episode 30. Lucy out~


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy! Thank you guys sooo much for the 5 reviews I got. For some other people it's nothing but for me it means everything. I felt really special when people reviews said that they couldn't wait for the next chapter ^-^. Okay on with chapter 3. Sorry this took forever, I already had written the first and second chapter done.

* * *

Kai POV

Right after I told Zane that we were here, we got off the hover copter. I was thinking of Zane and Pixal. What was happening in there? I think I saw that they were going to kiss until I interrupted their moment. I feel so stupid. I think I just ruined Zane's chance with Pixal. I can tell that Zane is in love Pixal, even if he didn't say anything about it. Maybe I will asked him about it later. I stopped and I look around. There was no power.

"Woah. What happened?" questioned Jay.

"No power. That's what happened" exclaimed Cole looking around.

"Are we too late?" questioned Zane as he looked around.

"Where is everybody ?" I wondered but then I almost tripped on a wire and a lot of trash and people came out yelling.

"You must answer to the postman" someone said as he gestured to a mailman.

"Return...to...sender!" exclaimed the mailman as everyone started yelling. The other guys and I were really confused, but we were really relieved when we saw Cyrus.

Cyrus POV

"I'm glad you guys are back. Don't mind the other people. With no power, everyone has grown bored about it" I said as I gestured to the citizens who were yawning.(yeah because when there is no iPads, no iPhones, no iPods, no computers, no tv and no video game consoles, everything is really boring. Sorry, had to say that.) Then I saw Pixal coming from behind the ninja. I was amazed of how she was powered.

"Pixal? You're ... powered" I awed.

"Borg you need to stay in character, this is no fun if we are not all committed" exclaimed a person from behind me.

"All have you committed and you don't leave us at once! Now shoo! We have real problems to attend" I yelled at them as they went away and I got my attention to Pixal.

"Pixal, what's powering you?" I asked as she went to my side.

"Zane gave me half of his heart" she responded as she looked at Zane in a different way.

"Thank you so much Zane" I thanked him as I turned to the others.

"Unfortunately, the hard drive containing the Overlord has been stolen. You can't hack it with your techno blades until we find it" I said sadly.

"Don't worry, we already had a run in with the red-handed suspect, or should I say white-handed" Jay said as he took something from the back of his pocket. "He left behind a white scale. Get this, he is serpentine" Jay finished as I see Kai lifting the lid where the sewer is.

Pixal POV

"It is about time we pay the serpentine a little visit" said Kai as everyone gathered around the hole of the sewer. I was closely next to Zane as everyone went down the sewer one by one. Now it was Zane's turn but he gestured me to go in first. (ladies first!). But then Cyrus spoke up.

"Uh, Pixal? Where are you going? Now that my assistant has unlimited power supply there is an infinite amount of good to be done" said Cyrus nervously. I look at Zane if it was ok with him and he nodded.

"As you wish, Mr. Borg" I said politely as Zane went down the sewer as I went with Mr. Borg. I look over my shoulder and see Zane still there, looking at me. I wave at him as if saying 'I'll miss you' and I see that he looked surprised as he went down the sewer with the rest of them.

Nya POV

We were going down the sewer and since I was first, I was being careful not to slip.

"Watch where you are stepping Nya" said Cole in front of me.

"That is thoughtful of you Cole" I said. I still don't know whether to choose Jay or Cole.

"Heeey! Maybe you should watch where you're watching Cole" exclaimed Jay who was in front of Cole. Once again they start arguing their way down, but then I slip as one of the bars brake. Jay nor Cole didn't notice me almost falling. Then the other bar brakes and I fell to the ground.

"Nya!" exclaimed Jay and Cole. Now they notice me? I got off the floor and dusted my dress.

"My knights and shining armors" I said sarcastically as I get a glow stick from my back pocket. All of the rest of the guys went down.

"It was his fault" Jay and Cole blame on each other. I just rolled my eyes and started walking straight ahead.

"Let's keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect can be anywhere down here" Zane calmed them down. Hopefully they won't be arguing along the way.

Zane POV

"Let's keep our eyes peeled. Our mystery suspect can be anywhere down here" I calm Jay and Cole. My brothers had been fighting over Nya and all because of the perfect match console. I wonder if I had use the perfect match console, who would it be? I think I would have gotten Pixal. Speaking of Pixal, I wonder how she is doing? Is she ok? Since I was thinking about Pixal, I was way behind the others until Kai interrupted my thoughts.

"Sooo, just out of the ordinary, what was happening in between you and Pixal when I entered the room?" when Kai said that, I freeze but then I cleared my throat.

"That is none of your business" I simply response, but apparently Kai wanted to know.

"Come on, tell me" Kai practically begged. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Before you went in the room, I was about to...kiss her" Kai smiled when I said that.

"I knew it! That is why you guys were so closed to each other" Kai exclaimed which got attention from everyone. Great, just what I needed.

"You knew what?" questioned Jay as he look over his shoulder since he was in front of us.

"Zane was about to kiss Pixal" Kai cooly said and I was so shocked when he said that, I felt really embarrassed. Jay, Cole and Nya were so surprised.

"Woah Zane, when did he do it" Cole asked Kai. I was really embarrassed I didn't even know what to say.

"When were in the hover copter" Kai answered.

"I didn't exactly kiss her. You interrupted our moment" I said madly to Kai. He just smirked.

"It is still sweet that you love Pixal" said Nya as she awed. I was confused.

"So this new feeling I have for Pixal is...Love?" I questioned as all of them nodded.

"Haven't you felt that way before" asked Jay. I just shook my head as I looked down. Cole pats my back.

"Do you miss her?" questioned Cole. I look up.

"I really do" I answered "She is the only female android that I met and loved" I said quietly as I felt that I was going to start crying. I didn't wanted them to see me cry so I look up and tried to change the subject but then I saw the tomb of the serpentine.

"Look" I pointed at that direction. Everyone went quickly over where I pointed, at least that got attention away from me.

Cole POV

"The serpentine tomb, it has been sealed open" I said as I studied the tomb.

"But how?" exclaimed Kai, but then we heard something or someone from behind us. When we turned around, we saw someone unexpected. We saw Skales.

"Not you again!" exclaimed Skales.

"Skales!" we exclaimed as we got closer to him.

"Someone told me you were behind this. Search his bag" I said to Kai as he got closer for Skales' bag.

"You musst undersstand. I have done nothing wrong here" Skales tried to explain.

"Except steal the hard drive, what are you hiding?" Jay exclaimed as Kai went through his bag.

"He is hiding..." Kai said as he was throwing out some stuff that Skales had in his bag. "groceries? And a latest issue of Ninjago Times?" Kai held out a newspaper.

"What can I ssay, I'm a ssuck up on the crossword. Ssorry, you got the wrong ssnake" Skales said as he put his groceries back into his bag. We turned around when we heard someone else's high voice.

No POV

"Daddy? Are you okay?" exclaimed a little snake with another pink snake behind him.

"Sstay insside, Skales Jr." said the pink snake.

"Skales Jr.?" questioned Kai "You have a son ?"

"We been busy since you left us. We would like to keep it that" said Skales as he went with his family.

"Is this about the Golden Master? Is he going to hurt us?" questioned Skales Jr. as he hugged his father.

"No son, that is only a legend. They were just leaving" said Skales, giving a glare as if saying 'Go away!'

"Golden Master? Is this about Lloyd?" questioned Zane as he raise an eyebrow.

"They have a right to know. If we are to shed new sskin, we should open our doorss to otherss" said Skale's wife.

"Very well. If you want to know the curse about the Golden Master, follow me" and with that, they followed Skales.

"I don't like snakes, but I don't like curses either" said Kai as they went inside.

What they don't know is that the overlord and this mysterious stranger are below them, searching for more electro cobrai.

When they went inside the serpentines' tomb, it was filled with snakes and beautiful colored stones.

"After the Stone Warriors we made amends with our past, and formed better ways to better ourselves" Skales said as he gestured to couple of snakes practicing how be nice.

"You are not thugs, you give hugs" said a small fangpyre snake to another snake.

"Try again, it will be our pleasure" said to a fangpyre snake with two heads.

"It will be" said one head "our pleasure" finish the other head.

"So you got a couple of snakes to go straight. That doesn't mean there is one bad apple. Fangpyre have white scales don't they" said Kai suspiciously to Skales.

"A few, is this about the hard drive?" questioned Skales.

"This is about the Overlord" exclaimed Cole.

"ahh, the Overlord. Glad we weren't around for that mess" Skales 'whispered' to his wife. "No we have no idea about the Overlord, as you can see we stick to our own. We want the best for the next generation" said Skales as he gestured to his son. Have a seat, you could learn a thing or two about your beloved Golden Master" Skales gestured them to sit around the fire.

"Hello ratchlings and surface land wellers, do you seek to learn about the curse of the Golden Master?" said Acidious, the leader of the venomari tribe.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Jay almost yelled as Acidious just rolled his four eyes.

"Come closer" Acidious said as he spit some venom to the fire.

(I will skip the part of the curse Golden Master. Everyone should know about it by now, but if you guys want me to write it, then I will re-write this chapter. Sorry, I'm just tired)

* * *

Pixal POV

I was at Borg Industries with Cyrus connecting a kind of cable so he can get connection.

"Attach this to the main frain, success, wait for connection, and we have power!" exclaims Cyrus as he saw the computers and screens power up. "My glory's sake, my uppers are clean, untouched by evil power, thank you Pixal" he thank me as he started typing away in the computer. "Now we can use this to track the nindroids and they won't see us coming" he said. Now that I was alone with Cyrus, my creator, I could finally tell him if I could be with Zane and these new feelings I'm having.

"Sir, you created me and gave me life. I belong to you. Yet Zane...saved my life" I start telling him as I start thinking about Zane and when we held hands. "When I was with him I felt a connection. I felt...free" I awed as I remember his icy blue eyes.

"Pixal, remember this: you belong to no one. If you want to be with Zane, then...you should be with him" Cyrus assured. I felt better when he said that, now to tell him the more important part.

"I also wanted to know these new feelings I'm having towards him. I don't know what feeling for Zane. I just feel different around him" I finish and I waited for Cyrus to answer but apparently I left him speechless, but he began to speak.

"Uhhh, what do you feel when you are around him?" he managed to say. I began to think.

"I feel...a warm feeling inside of me, my artificial heart starts to beat in my chest when i'm around him" I said as I remember him. "I feel a connection and affection towards him" I finished. I saw that Cyrus was so shocked. What is wrong with these feelings i'm having?

"P-Pixal," he stuttered out as he got closer to me "you are... in love" he finished. I was confused.

"In love ? I'm in love with Zane?" I asked him. He nodded. "Does he love me" I wondered out loud. Cyrus smiled.

"I don't know, but I bet he does" he said as he touches my shoulder and I smiled. But then we heard a beeping sound, which means there are nindroids close by. Cyrus goes wheeling fast to the desk as he sees the screen worriedly.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed "it says that nindroids are here. 12 feet... 8 feet. It makes no sense" he said confusingly.

"Unless there... beneath us" I said as I noticed that. I hope the others are okay... specially *sight* Zane.

Kai POV

"I can't believe Lloyd could become the Golden Master" I said as we stand up after listening about the curse.

"Well, he is the son of Lord Garmadon" Jay pointed.

"What I don't know if none of them stole the hard drive, then who else could it be?" Nya questioned, but then we heard someone yell out.

"We are under attack! Protect the young!" yelled a serpentine as everyone rushed to get their children and they were screaming. We saw nindroids coming towards us. I was about to say something that I will hopefully not regret.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but protect the serpentine?" I exclaimed as we battled nindroids with spinjitzu, well...except for Zane.

Cole POV

As we were battling the nindroids, I was trying to see some way to stop them, but as I did a flip to the wall, I saw an eel behind their backs. I pulled the plug where it connected the nindroid, and it fell to the floor with a limp.

"Hey guys! They are powered by an eel thing behind there backs!" I exclaimed to the others as we used our spinjitzu to disconnect the nindroids. I saw that Jay help Nya disconnect a nindroid as the nindroid almost attacked her. Wow, Jay desperately wants Nya. We finished disconnecting the nindroids but we saw one with purple eyes as it approach Zane's leg.

No POV

"You fool!" exclaimed the nindroid to Zane "can't you see you are helping the wrong side! We are just stalling you to capture Lloyd!" the nindroid with purple eyes said as it started laughing evilly. Zane ferociously pulled the plug from the nindroid.

"The boy holds too much power. I see the curse of the Golden Master is upon us" Skales said worriedly.

"The end of time is neared" Acidious said, who was beside him.

"We have to get Lloyd before they do. Are you sure you won't help?" asked Nya.

"Sorry, we made an oath never return to the surface. Good luck" Skales said simply as they turned to leave. "One more thing" remembered Skales as the others turned. "There is one serpentine that is fond with electro cobrai"

"Who!" they exclaimed.

(The nindroids and Overlord captured Lloyd. The Stranger is Pythor who turned white and Evil Wu threw Garmadon off the mech dragon. Period. Please im tired, it is 2 in the morning)

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 3. I will do chapter 4 when episode 31 and 32 come out in July 13! *Screams* Can't wait! Well bye! Lucy out ~.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello I'm back for chapter 4. I have nothing to say but when I saw the episodes, I was really shocked. Ok on with the story. (Sorry this took long. I had some technical difficulties.)

* * *

All of the ninja were back at Borg Industries. Cyrus was typing in his computer to get more power since all of the power is still out. Everyone came back from safely from the nindroid attack in the serpentine tomb. Pixal walked over to the other side of Cyrus so he can get more power from her. He gave Pixal a plug and she inserted in her heart. zane smiles at Pixal as she smiles back to him. A beep is heard and Cyrus wheels over to the table.

"I think we should put the main switch over here to keep it tucked away a little" Cyrus says as he puts the red button on the table. "With a little more engineering and some cables, we may be able to reboot the system with the techno blades and erase the Digital Overlord for good"

"I thought you said we needed a stolen hard drive to do that" exclaimed Jay.

"I did. But that was before I truly understood the total capability of Zane's powers truly allows us" Cyrus responded.

"And what is that?" asked Kai.

"A chance to enter remotely. By the time we know where Lloyd is, we will be too late to stop the Overlord from draining his golden power" replied Cyrus.

"And escaping the digiverse?" questioned Nya.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cyrus holding out a cable. "but, if we can digitized the ninja and the techno blades using my experimental technology, you can fight him inside on his own turf inside the digiverse"

"What do you mean 'inside the digiverse'" asked Jay.

"Weren't you listening? It means he is putting us inside the videogame" snapped Cole,

"I know! I just wanted to hear it again" Jay exclaimed happily, knowing that he was going to be in a videogame.

"But Mr. Borg, if anything were to happen to them inside the program-" Pixal started but then Cyrus interrupted her.

"Of course, each step of the way has it dangers" Cyrus responded.

"Wait, what dangers? What is she talking about?" asked Kai worriedly.

"You know how in videogames you have multiple lives?" asked Cyrus.

"Yeah" answered Jay excited as he got on one of the chairs that will transport them to the digiverse.

"Well...it's not like that" Cyrus said. **(Major troll!)**

"Oh" said Jay as a light beam off the screen sending Jay to the floor.

"Presto! We're up and running!" exclaimed Cyrus happily. We then heard banging on the elevator door. Some of the citizens came out of the elevator with ripped clothes.

"Ha! You see, Borg does have power!" yelled the mailman to the other citizens.

"There is no time for apocalypse role playing" Cyrus said as he wheeled over to them.

"It is not about the apocalypse role playing now! We heard about the nindroid activity, what if they come back? We need power to defend ourselves!" yelled the mailman. "and I want to catch up in my shows" he added.

"Would you like to play a game?" said a monotonous voice in the blue screen.

"See!? They are playing a game! Take back the power!" yelled the mailman as the citizens start hitting the only power they had to go to the digiverse.

"Stop!" yelled Kai.

"We are trying to help you!" yelled Cole but they didn't stop, they continue to hit it. Then, all of a sudden, golden particles filled the room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Where is all the power coming from?" asked Nya, worriedly.

"Golden power, the transference is starting" said Cyrus as he looked around.

* * *

Lloyd POV

The Overlord put me in a cell and he now is draining my golden power. I feel weak as my legs start to tremble. Right now what's going around my head is that I failed everyone. My brothers, my dad and all of New Ninjago City. I start to grunt as I feel all of my power draining feeling even more weak.

"Soon you will be powerless and I will escape this digital prison and become real. No one can stop me from becoming the Golden Master" said the Overlord all powerful. I look at his 'body' as it is getting filled with my golden power. I close my eyes and start grunting louder as I fall to my knees.

'I failed everyone' I thought.

* * *

No POV

"Quick Pixal! We must isolate our server. They can not know we are here" Cyrus explained to Pixal as she hurries to do it.

"Isolating server. Sir, we are getting a lot of power signatures" Pixal said worriedly as she looked at the screen that had a lot of red dots.

"Oh no, they are here. Initialize locked down" said Cyrus as he pressed the button and Borg Industries was covered in metal. The nindroids, General Cryptor and Pythor were outside the building when this happened.

"Be seated ninja, there isn't enough time" and with that the ninja went quickly to their seats.

"Do something useful and stop the nindroids" yelled Nya to the citizens. "If you want to see your shows again, you must go downstairs now!" and the citizens went down the elevator to stop the nindroids.

"Once we are inside, what do we do?" asked Zane as Cyrus put a head monitor to the ninja's head. He started expelling what to do a difficult way. Then Pixal grabbed their Techno Blades and put them behind their seats.

Pixal POV

I was putting the ninja's weapon behind their seats one by one as Cyrus explain them what to do in the digiverse.

"Can you put it in a simple way?" asked Kai who was still confuse on what to do.

"Look for a big bright light airhead and put your weapon in it" explain Cole in a simple way.

"Okay got it. Hey! I am not an airhead" exclaimed Kai as I hold back a laugh. I start to digitized their screens starting from Kai as I go down. Then I stop at Zane. Ever since Cyrus said that the ninja are going to the digiverse, I have been a little nervous for Zane.

"Be careful in there" I said as I looked at him in the eyes.

"I will come back to you" said Zane as he smiles and I smile back to him. Before I digitized his screen, I lean closer to him and kiss him in the cheek sweetly. I feel my face heat up as I back off him but when I saw Zane, his face was flush red.

"Ohhh Zane is blushing" taunt Cole as Zane's face turned even more red and looked away. I smiled at Zane, he looked cute when he blushed.

"Good luck" I whispered to him as I digitized his screen and go to the monitors where Cyrus was, smiling at me. This was my first time kissing someone and I have no regrets, even if it was only a cheek kiss.

* * *

Zane POV

"I will come back to you" I say to Pixal as I smile to her and she smiles back. Then, all of a sudden, she gets closer and closer to me and then she kisses me in the cheek. I was really shocked but not disgust. Her lips were so soft it felt like feathers. I start to feel my face heat up as she backs away from me, Pixal's cheeks were tinted lavender purple. I bet my face was red.

"Ohhh Zane is blushing" teased Cole as my face heats up even more and I look away.

"Good luck" Pixal whispers as she digitizes my screen and leaves to the monitors. Pixal is the first girl to ever kiss me. Sure I already kissed her, at least in the cheek, but she hasn't kissed _me._ It was her first experience and she kissed well for someone who was kissed twice.

"How do you know it won't disintegrate us instantly?" questioned Kai to Cyrus.

"Im not sure, let's see" said Cyrus and without warning, he pressed the button and we went to the digiverse. Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew is that I open my eyes and see myself in Borg Industries but slightly more different. I look to my side and see my brothers opening their eyes.

"See? Told you it didn't work" said Kai as he is still in his chair.

"I think it did" Cole said. "Look" he pointed at how Borg Industries looked different. We get off our chairs but then I looked at my hand. It looked digital.

"Wow" I whispered as I keep staring at my hand. "This is defiantly the digiverse"

"And this is defiantly awesome!" Jay exclaimed as he touch a window and also became digital like my hand.

"Wow. It's like a dream" said Cole and looked at the morse code that was going down the window. We were looking all around, amazed by all of this. Jay came up to him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed Cole to Jay who had a smirk on his face.

"Just testing the rules. First rule: Cole is a cry baby!" exclaimed Jay, annoying Cole.

"We know we can still get hurt in the digiverse, let's stay on task" I tell them before they start another fight. I get out my Techno Blade and activate it. "We have the key, let's now find that activation point"

* * *

The nindroids are finish cutting through the metal but when they were about to enter, the citizens came out, ready to fight to whatever came in their way.

"Our favorite shows will continue!" said the Mailman as they start to fight the nindroids. As they were fighting, they didn't notice that the spider like chair, which were his artificial legs, of Cyrus sneaked in to the building.

* * *

Lloyd POV

I felt weaker than ever. I was going to give up when I remembered what my father said before the nindroids attack us.

"He who holds the power has tremendous obligation. You must prepare to handle the journey alone, even without me one day" my father's words echoed through my mind. I tried to stay strong but the Overlord was in front of my cell.

"You are alone, golden ninja. No one can save you now" he taunted and started laughing all evilly as his body was up to 83% of golden power. I stare at him madly.

* * *

At Borg Industries

"Files are strong" said Pixal, somehow relieved, as she checked Zane's digitized screen.

"So far, so good. He hadn't detected them yet" Cyrus said relieved, not knowing that his artificial legs stepped into the room.

* * *

With the Ninja in the Digiverse

"Borg was right, the Morse code is heading down the same location" Zane said, as all of them were out a window, looking down.

"Then let's follow" said Kai.

"Easier said than down" said Cole stating a point.

"Are you forgetting? We're in a videogame" Jay exclaimed and then, he jumped out of the building. "WAHOOO!" then he landed safely in another part of Borg Industries.

"How did you do that!?" yelled Kai.

"Just imagined it!" Jay answered back. Then Zane and Cole jumped out of the building to join Jay. Zane looked terrified doing that and so was Cole and finally joined Jay. Know they were waiting for Kai to jump but he was to scared.

"Just imagine it" Kai said to himself but all of a sudden, his head started to blow up like a balloon. "Hey! Who is doing this!?"

"Just clear your mind!" yelled Jay holding a laugh.

"You are the one who called me in airhead!" yelled Kai.

"NO. It was me actually" said Cole with a smirk. Kai then lean out but with the weight of his head he fell off the building and landed safely with the others. Then his head went back to normal size.

"See? Told you he was an airhead" said Jay with a smirk.

* * *

Back in Borg Industries

"Yes! They are doing it!" Cyrus said happily as he typed in his computer. Then his spider like chair attacked him and he fell back from his wheelchair. "Oh no! my legs! They are back!" he yelled as Nya tried to control them.

"Stay with them!" said Nya to Pixal. "If the Overlord founds them in the system, is all over" Pixal went quickly to the computers.

"He already found them" said Pixal worriedly.

* * *

In the Digiverse

"Everything is flowing down to the bottom of the building" said Cole as he looked down.

"The ashes of the Overlord" said Kai.

"So you mean when Lloyd defeated the Overlord in the Ultimate Battle" Jay asked.

"So that's how the corruption all started" said Zane.

"We are closed, let's go" said Kai but when he took a step, he left that he was sinking. Everyone backed away from him.

"Who is imagining this? I can't move my feet!" exclaimed Jay.

"Not me"

"Me neither'

"Well don't look at me" said Kai as the sinking went down to their waist. Then the Overlord appeared.

"You think you can come to my world and defeat me!?" yelled the Overlord.

"I have a sinking feeling guys, this is it!" said Jay worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile

Everything is Borg Industries is going wild! Cyrus and Nya are handling Cyrus' artificial legs, Pythor and Tech Wu aqre on their way up, Lloyd is in trouble and the ninja are sinking. What is happening!

* * *

Part 2 coming soon! Sorry for wrapping this chapter fast. Lucy out~. Oh and also I decided to start doing this: unless I get one review, I will update for the next chapter, kk? Bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres part 2! Sorry to keep you waiting, been doing busy working on other fan fiction. So on with the chapter!

* * *

Pixal POV

I look over at Zane's files and see that a light is blinking red. I see him frowning as I begin to worry. The monitors start powering off one by one as Nya and Cyrus try to stop the spider-chair.

"Go!" Cyrus says to Nya. "These are my legs, it's my problem" Nya scurries off the room to hold back the nindroids that are coming in the building. "Pixal!" he exclaims and I turn to him. "Listen to me closely" he says as he tries to control the chair. "You need to by pass the main frame and change the corrupted code" I look over my shoulder, worried for my created getting hurt as I start typing in the computer.

"Yes sir" I obey and hoped for the best that I can save the ninja.

* * *

In the Digiverse

The ninja are almost sunk completely but then a miracle happens. A claw helps them up and land on their feet again.

"I temporarily altered the corrupted code. Hurry, I can only resist it for so long" Pixal said through the claw as moments later is destroyed.

"We need to get to that activation point! Quick!" Cole said as he pointed down.

"It's all hill down from here" stated Jay but then the building moved for a moment and the Overlord appear.

"Just because your friend said she can change the rules, doesn't mean I can't play the same game!" he shouted at them. "This is my world!" Then all of a sudden, the ninja fell back as Borg Industries slowly turns upside down.

"Look out Jay!" yelled Zane as a hover car almost crushed Jay. Borg Industries is now fully upside down, luckily they are safe as they entered a room from the window.

* * *

Nya POV

I see that the nindroids, Evil Wu, Pythor and General Cryptor step out of the elevator and start heading towards me.

"I will give you one chance to surrender" I warn them but then General Cryptor starts laughing as if I said something funny.

"Cute" he said mockingly. I looked at my bracelet that starts beeping.

"I hate it when people call me cute" I muttered to myself. The nindroids start getting closer to me as my Mech suit crashes into in the window and I get on it. "Oh will you look at that" I said to them. "you made me break a nail" I said as I move the sharp fingers of my mech suit. Nindroids tried to attack me but I throw them across the room but what I didn't saw was Evil Wu and Pythor getting in a elevator.

* * *

Kai POV

We are climbing to the top now since the Overlord made our job more complicated and it's taking forever.

"Hey! We are not thinking big enough!" exclaimed Jay "Why climb when we could do this!" Jay jumps out of the window, takes out his techno blade and rides up the building in his Thunder Raider. I shook my head.

"That kid plays to many video games" I say.

"Jay's right. Forget this" Cole agrees with Jay and starts going up the building in his mech.

"Okay Kai" I said to myself. "You can do this" I jump out of the window and imagine my red jet. It appeared for a moment but then disappeared. I start to panic. "I can't do it! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!" I start screaming as I am going down the building. I thought I was going to die but luckily Zane was there to save me. Now we are joined with Cole and Jay.

"Let's get to the top!" yelled Cole.

"You mean bottom!" yelled Jay.

"NINJA-GO!" we yelled as we shoot rockets at the things that get in our way.

* * *

Pixal POV

I was in the computers figuring out another way to help the ninja when suddenly Cyrus yells at me. I turn around and see the sensei and a white snake got in the room.

"Pixal, protect the ninja!" Cyrus yells at me. He couldn't do anything since he was still struggling with his artificial limbs. Sensei and the snake rises their weapons, ready to strike the ninja who were sitting in the chairs but I stop them.

"No!" I yelled as I kick the sensei, do a flip and kick the snake. I back myself away from them as I held up my arms and catch the weapons they'd drop. I hear a window break and look that Cyrus is taken away with a claw connected to a hover copter.

"Pixal! Is only up to you now!" He says and is taken away. I was worried. I couldn't do this alone. I feel tears swell up in my eyes as I see my creator screaming but I stay strong and try to stop this white snake.

* * *

Cole POV

We make our way to the activation point but it is really difficult when hover cars are coming at your way. We finally get to the top, or...bottom, but we had to shoot a lot of rockets to get to the activation point. As soon as we stopped our vehicles, we fell to the ground because our vehicles went back to techno blades. We saw the activation point, it look absolutely shiny.

"The reboot activation point" said Jay as we all got up.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" asked Kai.

"We got no time to check, let's just go" I said and we go to the activation point. Once we got there, we took out our techno blades and we put it in the activation point. Then we jumped out. We were wanting for the light to come but then the overlord appeared in his ashes. Great. Now we can't reboot the system because the Overlord is in the way.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the overlord. We all stood in front of him, ready to strike. "You can defeat my program, but you can't defeat me!" the light shined up but the Overlord reflected to us which sends us to the ground.

"He's blocked the reboot signal! We must move him!" exclaimed Zane, getting up.

"You mean we have to move him!?" ask Jay, looking horrified at the Overlord.

"We can try" I said to them. We jumped towards the Overlord, everything felt as if it was in slow motion but came back to reality when the Overlord pushed us landing on the ground ,once again, and capturing Jay with one of his squid like arms. As much I hate Jay, I don't want to see him get hurt. Why can't this seem to end?

* * *

Pixal POV

I hold the staff and bone weapon at Wu and the snake against them. Wu came too close to me that I hit him with his staff which makes him land where the main switch was.

"Turn off the master switch!" the snake yelled at him as Wu reaches out to press it.

"No! The ninja will be left behind in the program forever" I tried to explain to him but he didn't listen to me.

"Just like they left me in the Devourer!" he spat in my face as he got closer to me. "Press it!" Wu was about to press it but then a nindroid came and threw him at the already damage window. The nindroid took off his hood to be revealed as Garmadon, Lloyd's father.

"You're back" I said relieved but then I got pushed by the snake.

"But your oath, you said you'll never fight" the snake said. Garmadon looked at him, hatred all over his face.

"When you took my son, all bets were off" Garmadon said as he charged to him, punching and kicking him. Even giving him powerful punches at the white snake, he doesn't look hurt at all.

"You are too late! Your son is already ours!" the snake jumped out of the building only to be carried away in a hover copter.

* * *

Zane POV

"Fools!" the Overlord spat at us as he held Jay. "Bad guys always win!" he taunted.

"He's too big!" Kai exclaimed.

"We cannot fail!" I said to him, before he gives up.

"I have the technology now! I am more stronger then ever!" The Overlord yelled.

"Let me go! You overgrown-" yelled Jay before the overlord threw Jay directly at me, making me and Jay slide against the floor.

"The Golden Ninja is _MINE!" _The Overlord yelled.

* * *

Lloyd POV

The Overlord's body was almost finish but I didn't give up.

"I am not alone; I am not alone!" I said to myself and stood up.

_"You aren't not alone!"_ I hear Zane's voice.

* * *

Zane POV

_"I am not alone!" _I hear Lloyd's voice in my head as I am still on the ground.

"Lloyd?" I ask and then I stood up. "You are wrong, Overlord, good guys may not always win, but they _NEVER _give up!" I said as I feel power going through me and slowly my techno suit turns golden like Lloyd's. "If we can't move him, go around him!" I said to my brothers as I go my way to the Overlord's head.

"Wait, Zane, you gold!" I hear Kai say.

"Exactly" I said to him. I'm finally on The Overlord's head as I wait to reflect the light. "Even in darkness, we have the choice to reflect the light!" I get the light as I reflect it to Cole.

"Cole!" I yelled at him. "Jump in to the light!"

Cole did as he was told and jump into the light and he turn golden as well. Pretty soon Jay also turned gold.

"Kai!, run into your position!" yelled Jay at Kai. Kai couldn't do it. He gave up. "Come on Kai! You can do it! Just believe!"

"How can I!? This is not my world!" he yelled.

"I control you" said The Overlord as I saw Kai kneel down.

* * *

Pixal POV

Kai's files are beeping like crazy! What's happening!? I hope they are ok.

* * *

Zane POV

Come on Kai, don't give up on us. Please stay with us.

_"What Zane's powers truly allows" _Cyrus' voice echoed. Then Kai got up.

"I allow myself!" said Kai to himself as he slowly turns golden. Jay reflects the light to him and Kai reflects it to the activation point.

_"SYSTEM REBOOTING" _a robotic voice said.

"No. NOOOOOO!" screamed the Ovelord as he slowly vanishes. I feel that i'm floating as I blackout.

* * *

Everyone cheers as the citizens saw the robot guards reboot. Even Evil Wu turns back to normal and catches Garmadon before he falls off the building. Nya also saw that the nindroids eyes turn grey which means that the system rebooted but the nindroids switched their power off-line before they get caught.

Pixal POV

I pressed the master switch, knowing that the ninja already rebooted the system. I turn around and see them open their eyes.

"I'm...just...Zane" said Zane opening his eyes. I smile and run up to him.

"You're back!" I say and hug him. I dug my face to his shoulder, smelling his scent. "I thought you were gone" I quietly said at his ear. He hugged me tighter.

"I promise that I will never _ever _leave you" he whispered at my ear.

"You promise?" I looked up to him.

"I promise" he assured as he got off his chair and put an arm around my waist.

"You did it!" said Nya as she entered the room and hugged Kai, Garmadon and Wu following behind her.

"You all did it" Wu said.

"Sensei! You are back!" exclaimed Jay.

"I knew you will be back" Kai said as Wu walked up to them. I go over the computers to check if the Overlord is not in the systems still.

"So, is the system completely clear?" asked Zane as he followed me.

"There is no evidence of the digital Overlord" I said as I checked the computer. I turn to the rest of them. "He is erased" I smile as everyone cheered except Garmadon.

"But what about Lloyd?" he asked.

* * *

Lloyd POV

I am still in the nindroid mechdragon which is in flames at the moment. At first I panic but then I knew that my brothers rebooted the system. I crawled my way out to mechdragon's mouth as I hear a countdown.

"...6...5...4...3...2...1"

I jumped out as the mechdragon crashes into the water. I fainted for a moment but I quickly recover as I start swimming to land.

* * *

Pixal POV

"Lloyd? Are you there?"

We were trying to communicate Lloyd but so far we have nothing.

"Do you read me?" I ask.

"I'm here!" I smiled as everyone let out the breath they were holding. "I'm alright"

"Son, where are you!" said Garmadon relieved.

"Dad? You're alive! I'm not alone, i'm on remote village"

"Stay where you are, we are going to get you" Garmadon said.

"Good, because my golden power is a little spent" Lloyd said sheepishly as everyone laughs at his joke. I smiled but then frowned when I saw Cyrus' wheelchair broken. I feel something in my heart, I feel some sort of pain.

"Don't worry" said Zane. "We'll find him" he assures me and puts one of his hands on my shoulder. "And when we stop Pythor, all of this will be over" I reach over and place my hand on top of his.

"I hope not" I said as I smiled. Ever since I met the ninja, my life has been an adventure. To finding true love to learning how to fight. If I never met Zane or the rest of the ninja, my life would have been plain but thankfully it wasn't. Zane stares into my eyes as I looked at his. We lean closer to each other, ready to kiss him but we got interrupted. Right, there was other people in the room.

"Uhhh, guys" said Kai as both Zane and I turn around, blushing. Everyone laughed. Sensei Wu walked up to me.

"Pixal, would you like to join us to pick up Lloyd?" he asks. I got really happy when I heard that.

"Of course, I would love to join you" I answered as I bowed at him. Time to continue the rest of my adventure with Zane at my side.

* * *

That's it until chapter 6! See you next time! Lucy out.~


	6. Chapter 6

Finally here its chapter 6 of Ninjago Rebooted! I know I took forever because I have been doing lots of school work and I had writer's block. So yeah. My life has been really hard like totes to the max! Well here is chapter 6 everybody! Once again I apologize the Guest and IceMaster4826

* * *

Pythor and the nindroids were in the ocean, searching for the Nindroid Meachdragon that has crashed with the Overlord still inside but they didn't knew that.

"Get down there!" Pythor ordered as the nindroids went up to the damaged Mechdragon and set up huge air gallons to lift it up from the water. As the Mechdragon rises up, the Overlord out of nowhere appeared in the window.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

"I can't do this alone anymore. They won't stop coming for me if I still have this golden power" I sighted. I just had to be the Choosen One to have all of this power in me.

"We can't let anything separate us again" Zane assured with Pixal holding his hand, both of them smiling at me.

"He's right" Jay said.

"Absolutely" Cole added.

"Let's do this" Kai said getting in position to get the power.

I took a deep breath and let out all of my golden power I had left into the bell also known as the Instrument of Peace. I reached into one point where I didn't have my golden power anymore and the elemental power went to the ninja. As soon as Kai got his power, he lit up his fist with fire, Zane did a ice heart surrounding Pixal on the floor, Cole did a small earthquake around him and Jay lifted his arms to make a surge of lighting.

"The elemental power...it's inside us" Zane said happily while he admired the work he did with his new ice power.

"FI-YAAAAAH!" Kai yelled out as he shot a flame of fire into the sky, enough to do a barbecue.

Jay laughed. "Anyone shocked to see me do this?" He said as he made a heart out of lighting. He was probably thinking of Nya at the moment.

"No dirt on my shoulders" Cole joked as me made a small mountain lifting him from the ground as Kai was flying around, fire shooting out of his hands.

"Chill out!" Zane joked also as he made a ice-slide around the room. I smiled, knowing that they were happy to have their powers and having fun. I also smiled because I got some weight off my shoulders. At least I still have my green power still.

"Foolishness!" I hear my dad exclaimed to Sensei Wu as they walked outside. Did I do something wrong in giving up my power?

Pixal's POV

I watched the ninja use their elemental powers in awed. It was just wonderful to see the power they have inside, especially with Zane. He tried his ice powers for the first time on me while making a ice heart around me. And when Zane finished doing that, he puffed out a heart shaped air from his mouth and blew it to my face. I closed my eyes as I felt the cold icy air surround my face. I giggled and I open my eyes to see him smiling at me. Hopefully no one saw that.

"Everyone come here" I said and they came up to me in a line as if I was going to give them a medal. Lloyd was first.

"Lloyd, you are the Green Ninja, the Choosen One and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master" I said as he stood proudly. I looked into Lloyd's eyes that were a light green but it was tinted with a darker shade of green around his pupil. "All of Ninjago rests on your shoulders" I finished as Kai was next.

"Kai, you are the Red Ninja of Fire. The fire burns within you. You are inpatient and I believe some may call you 'hothead'" I said to him with a small smirk and everyone laughed except him because he was embarrassed. Kai has amber eyes that were also tinted but with the color red.

Jay was next. "Jay, you are the Blue Ninja of Lighting. You are very funny and the talkative one of the group, it fits with your element" I said as Jay flashed his signature goofy smile. Jay has light blue eyes that were tinted a neon blue. Does everyone have this? And if they did, why didn't I notice this?

Cole was next. "Cole, you are the Black Ninja of Earth. The leader of the team, the responsible one. When one of your teammates is in trouble, you go to help them" I said as Cole smiled, knowing that what I was saying was true. Cole has dark green eyes that were tinted black. I think their eyes were tinted the color as their elemental color was. Finally last, but not least, Zane was next.

"Zane, you are the White Ninja of Ice. You are very calm and cool collected one. You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves" I finish saying. I stared into his eyes that were icy blue but instead of being tinted white, it was tinted silver. It was close to a silver; almost close to a _titanium. _As we were going to walk out of the temple, I stayed back a little. "and the most handsome one also" I added quietly. Zane turned back.

"What did you say?" Zane asked as he waited for me to catch up. I went up to him.

"Nothing" I responded.

"Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked. I was confuse.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know, what you did earlier. The talking about our personalities" Kai answered for Lloyd. I knew what they meant and went up to them.

"I wanted all of you to know that I know each and one of you. You may not fully know me but I know all of you" I said smiling. I knew some of the ninja didn't know me, some ninja didn't even trusted me but I trusted them and I wanted to gain their trust.

"Thank you Pixal. You made me feel special when you said I was funny" said Jay as he lightly blush.

"I felt more important" Cole also said, confidence in his voice.

"I want all of you guys feel important" I said as we got to the Hover Copter and got ready to leave.

"And I want you to know that you are vital no matter what" Zane whispered to me at my ear. I smiled. When we made sure everyone was in their seats, we took off.

* * *

Pythor POV

Borg was almost finish with the rocket! Fantastic! Soon The Overlord will have his physical body back. Speaking of the Overlord, I have consumed him since he is in a weaken state and doesn't want to be seen by the nindroids. Hopefully the nindroids won't notice that.

"Pythor" General Cryptor said "My drones are starting to ask questions. You say this is the Overlord's orders but we haven't seen him" Cryptor finish saying. I spoke to soon.

"Well he is _consumed _at the moment" I told him. I wasn't lying after all.

"All of this is serious work. If we find out you are pretending he is alive, only to use us, you will pay dearly" Cryptor threatened me. Pfft! I could do better.

"The Overlord will appear when he wants to!" I exclaimed to him at his face. "May I remind you, you could always be re-programmed!" I yelled at him as he was inches away from the floor as I got closer to his face.

I turned around to go to the control room for the rocket. I can't deal with more nindroids anymore. When I entered the room, I made sure no one was looking and started to literally throw up the Overlord from my mouth. As a small purple puddle landed on the floor, I spitted out the awful taste from my mouth. Who knew the Overlord tasted disgusting.

"The nindroids are inpatient, they doubt that you are alive" I said to him as he rises from the puddle.

"They must not see me in my weaken state" The Overlord said in his usual raspy voice. "If the ninja hadn't stopped the transference, I wouldn't be looking like this!" he exclaimed as he raise a fist at me. Even though he was just a puddle now, he was still scary. "But...not to worry" The Overlord added as he lowered his fist. "Soon I will destroy them, then soon we will finish Project Arcturus" He said excited.

"Forgive me what I am going to say but," I was really going to regret what was I going to say. "This plan, it's it's-"

"It's the only way I could become The Golden Master!" He yelled at me as the purple puddle he was and stood up face to face to me. I didn't even got to finish my sentence and he already knew what I was going to say. "Since Lloyd gave up his golden power, there is no sense chasing him now" He said the last part calm. Sometimes I don't get him. The Overlord would be angry at some times but other times he is calm. The Overlord could sometimes be a pain in the tail.

* * *

No POV

Garmadon went up the elevator to the top floor of Borg Industries to see if there were anymore news on the nindroids or Pythor. As he got out off the elevator, he saw Zane, Pixal and Wu on the computers on the search for the nindroids.

"Are there any more updates on the search?" Garmadon asks Wu.

"Our cameras hadn't picked up any trace on Pythor or Borg but the ninja are on the field searching where we don't have eyes" Wu stated to his brother as he gestured to a camera where Lloyd was.

"No nindroids on the Toxic Bogs" Lloyd updated.

"Lloyd, while you are out there, do you think you can search the Glacier Barrens also?" Wu asked his nephew.

"I may not control mountains anymore, but I can still cover ground. Over and out" Then Lloyd took off in his green motorcycle. Meanwhile Garmadon saw a board filled with the clues they had so far.

"Project Arcturus" Garmadon read out loud.

"Two days ago, Zane and Pixal inserted a message, something with the name Project Arcturus" Wu cleared up his brother.

"I think I found a discovery" said the mailman from afar in a table. He was helping them in trying to figure out what the message meant. He scramble the words. "Carrot, cup, juster" The mailman said.

"What is a juster?" Wu asked confused.

"I don't know, yet" The mailman added the last word.

"Keep looking. I don't think that's it" Wu said as he and his brother went up to the monitor.

"Arcturus" Garmadon repeated. He knew something about this but he couldn't put his finger in it. "Long ago, didn't we fought a serpentine general with that name?" Garmdon asked Wu.

"Indeed we did brother" Wu answered. "They even named a celestial zodiac after him, but we still don't know how they relate" Suddenly an alarm goes off.

"What in the name of Ninjago is that!?" Garmadon said, slightly startled from the loud sound.

"Our facial recognition software picked up someone" Pixal stated as everyone went closer to the computer and waited to see who it was.

"Cryptor" said Wu worriedly as he saw Cryptor's face appeared on the screen.

"My analysis says they are using Borg to build something" Zane said as he saw on screen a truck that carried the nindroids and tanks of something.

"But what?" Pixal said worriedly. She wanted to know what were they using her creator for.

"We need to know where are those trucks headed. Find me the nearest ninja" Wu ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jay, Nya and Cole...

Jay POV

I know I was supposed to be searching for Pythor and the nindroids but I decided to take Nya on a date to the movie theaters. I wanted to show her I was better than Cole. So we went to the movie theaters together...with Cole. Cole, being a total jerk, also ask Nya on a date. So we ended up going all of us together. I will just try my best in focus on Nya only and ignore Cole.

We have already taken out seats, with Nya in the center, and started watching the movie called: Fritz Donnegan Starfarer, my favorite! As the movie started, it showed a space ship on space.

"Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from!" Fritz said as he shooter lasers from his spaceship. Someday I wish I could go to space.

"I love Fritz Donnegan Movies!" I said to Nya as she ate popcorn.

"Samurai in space? Really? Who writes this baloney?" exclaimed Cole. Will this be a right time to punch him?

"Could you please be quiet!?" exclaimed a person who was sitting in front of us and continued watching the movie.

I was going to reach out to grab some popcorn from Nya when all of a sudden felt another hand touch mine. I thought it was Nya but when I looked up, it was Cole. I quickly snatch my hand back as if he bitten me.

"EHHH!" we both exclaimed and Nya looked at us madly.

"SHHHH!" said the persons in front of us.

"This wasn't my idea of going on a double date to decide between you. The least you could do is to be in your best behavior" Nya whispered-yelled. Then all of a sudden her bracelet began to beep. The people in front were already frustrated by all the noise we had done and started their popcorn at us.

"We are trying to watch a movie here!" one of them exclaimed.

"Could you please be quiet!" exclaimed the other. A small robot came up to the row where we were.

"Please turn off all phones and devices" The robot said in a robotic voice, gesturing to Nya who's bracelet was still beeping.

"Oh right" said Nya nervously as she turned off her bracelet. "Sorry" she apologized as the small robot left. When it left, Nya glared at me and Cole. I sighted.

This was going to be a looong movie.

* * *

Back at Borg Industries

"They are not picking up" Zane said as he looked at the computer. "Kai is the nearest to proximity" he stated.

"And he should be able to get their quickly in the Prototype X-1" Pixal assured.

"Good. But tell him not to engaged" said Sensei Wu. "We can't let them now they are being followed" he added.

* * *

Kai POV

I was ordered by Pixal to fill up the new charger to the gas station. I gotta say, this is a very sweet ride. Maybe, for once, I will get a girl's attention and indeed I did. When I went to pay for the gas, I also bought some chips and saw the hottest girl I have seen. I, being handsome, walked up to her and started flirting with her.

"So..." I said to get her attention. She looked up from her magazine and smiled.

Yes! She already thinks i'm hot! "Are these the hottest snack you got?" I asked her as I gestured my chips. She shrugged and drank her slurpee. "Hotter than this?" I asked her as I heated up the chips with my fire and wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled.

I grinned as I dipped the bag to my face and ate some chips. Using Zane's skills in getting girls, I puffed out a heart shaped smoke to her face. She closed her eyes as the smoke hit her face and giggled.

"Is that your ride out there?" She pointed at the charger that was outside. "Pretty hot" She added. In my mind I just thought that this girl was easily falling for my flirting skills.

"Oh, that old thing?" I asked in a bored manner, as if I didn't care about the charger. "That just Prototype X-1 Charger" I added, pretending not to be impressed. "I'm kind of like a secret agent" I lied. "Oops! I guess it's not secret anymore" She was very impressed by the charger _and _me. "You wanna go out for a spin? I know spinjitzu" I impressed her. She was going to answer when I heard a voice from the charger.

"Kai. Kai, I need you" said Pixal through the small speaker.

I huffed. "Not now Pixal" I said annoyed. I was about to take out this girl on a ride.

"Who's Pixal!?" said the girl madly at me. I just noticed what I did.

"She's ummm-" I tried to come up with a best excuse but to late when she threw her drink at me. I groaned loudly as I got out of the store and hopped in to the X-1.

"Did I catch in a bad time?" Pixal asked, almost sounding as a joke. I just let out a frustrated groan.

"This better be good" I tell her as I start the X-1. I took off as the engine roared and I went full speed, smoke coming out of the engine from behind.

"There is a nindroid convoy heading west and Cryptor is on it" Pixal stated.

"Cyptor" I spitted out his name in disgust.

"We need you to follow, but not be spotted" Pixal warned me.

"Im a ninja, that's part of the job" I said cooly as I put on some shades.

"We mean it Kai. It's important that your carelessness does not jeopardize the-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. She doesn't trust me at all in anything.

"Relax" I said to no one in particular. "Since when did I have been careless?" I said to myself as I speed up and past about 2 or 3 cars. I lift up my shades and look at myself in one of the car mirrors. I looked awesome.

* * *

Pixal POV

I couldn't believe he just cutted me off. That is the hot head of him.

"Im sorry about that" Zane apologized. "He can be obnoxious sometimes"

"That's okay" I smiled at him. "I know another way to get his attention" I started looking through the systems to find a digital billboard. I hacked into it until I saw the road where Kai was heading.

"Kai! Can you hear me!?" I yelled out into the microphone I used to communicate to him. But he drove past the billboard without him noticing me. I just groan in frustration until I saw someone look up from their bike and crashed into the billboard. I quickly shutted the billboard and it went to the original picture. Perhaps there is another way to get Kai's attention without failing.

* * *

Kai POV

I was driving fine until the car started driving by itself. Who is doing this? Then I hear a beep.

"I took control of the X-1 remotely. You can't get rid of me that easily" Pixal said and I swear to god I think she was smirking.

"Fine then, have it your way" I said to her as I didn't care. But I actually did. I was having fun riding this sweet beast. "How close are we?" I asked her as I relax in my seat.

"Arriving convoy in 3 minutes" she stated.

"Let's see if we can make it in 2" I smirked as I pressed a button to make the charger at full speed.

* * *

Pixal POV

"You can't control your team" exclaimed Sensei Garmadon at me. I slightly bit my lower lip, worried that I did something wrong.

"Have faith, brother" Sensei Wu said to him. I relaxed a little bit.

"He is passing the mountain" Zane stated as he saw the computer with a red beeping light.

"Kai, you should take over again" I said to him over the microphone.

"Okay!" Kai exclaimed. Hopefully he isn't careless like last time.

* * *

Kai POV

I grabbed the steering wheel as I started driving again. Man! It felt good driving the X-1 Charger!

"Remember keep you distance. We only need to know where are they heading" Pixal says as I see some trucks up in the mountain.

"Boring!" I exclaimed at her. "What I want to know is what are they hiding" I said as once again I go full speed and, slightly, crashed into someone else's car. Oops?

"Careful!" Pixal exclaims to the communicator. "Keep your eyes on the road Kai" She warned me.

"I just getting the feel of it" I explained to her. "You know all cars are handled differently"

"Yet this car is far worth more than you" Pixal said. Wow, she was a little bit snappy but yet she looks so innocent. "I would not advise that..." she started talking but I started not listening to her. What's the big deal? It's just a car.

"Let's if we can find some killer tunes" I said to myself I pressed a random button. I looked behind me to see something rising from the car and suddenly shoots missiles. Wrong button. Up ahead I see the trucks being speed up even more than it should. I guess they know I'm following them now. I lift up my shades to see up ahead that nindroids are getting in small vehicles and are now heading towards me.

"Oh oh" is the only thing I could say before the nindroids get even closer to the Charger and make one sharp cut on each side of the car. It made these horrible screech noises you do when you strike a chalk against a board or something like but it felt worse. I tried to control the car but it was no use, I have failed.

"You have done enough" Pixal said in a irritated voice. "From here and out, I will control" she finished saying and once again took control of the Charger.

"Hey! I was driving!" I exclaimed as the steering started moving on its own.

"Not anymore" Pixal said and once again I think she either has a grin or smirk or both because I could tell when someone is doing that. I think she has more sense of humor than Zane, no offense. Pixal started driving/controlling the car going up speed after the trucks filled with nindroids. What the heck is she doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously. If I get caught, i'm screwed.

"Now that out plans are spoiled, our only hope is to get you board into that semi-truck to see what are they transporting" Pixal explaimed. I sighted in relive.

"I like it when a plan comes together" I said. Pixal now got me exactly next to the truck where a lot of nindroids there and turn around. I spoke to soon.

The nindroids started shooting lasers at the charger and before one of them could hit me, Pixal pulled on the brakes so hard I almost fell off the car literally. I was very startled by the sudden action. Before I could get back to my seat, Pixal speeds up faster behind the truck and I got back to my seat again. This ride is even worse than a roller coaster. Up ahead, I think one of the nindroids starts shooting the mountain next to them and before I knew it, giant rocks come tumbling down the mountain. I screamed and cover my face as I passed that portion of the road filled with giant rocks. I was waiting for it to hit me, but it never happen. I uncover my face and looked behind me where the rocks are being exploded into a million of pieces. I guess Pixal took care of that.

"That was close" I said to her.

"I thought close was the objective" Pixal said. Ha ha ha, very funny. She sped up again faster and got side to side with the truck from earlier but as we did, the nindroid driving the truck look at me from the rear mirror and tried to slam the truck at us. Luckily Pixal saved me, again.

"I can't get past him. Get ready and hold on" Pixal says. What does she mean by 'hold on'?

"Get ready for what?" I asked her nervously, again.

"This" is the only thing Pixal answers as I getting lower from my seat than usual. My seat is getting lower and lower into what it seems a motor cycle. The front part of the Charger lifts up. I go off in the motorcycle at full speed with my hands in the air, screaming until I slam myself into the back of the truck. 'Ow' is the only thing I could think of but I hold on steady on the back of the truck. I look behind me and the motor cycle goes back to its place in the Charger.

"Keep your sunglasses close, there are also a receiver so we could communicate" Pixal says to me from the sunglasses. I can communicate with her on sunglasses!? Ugh, I hate technology.

I start climbing the back of the truck. "Alright! Time to heat things up" I say as I am meet up face to face with 3 nindroids. Time to use my fire powers! I light up my fist on fire and shoot at a nindroid. "You're fired!" I exclaimed as the nindroid goes down. "You're fired!" I exclaimed as one by one goes down and into the road.

I look up on what I did and I see that I have a very big problem. I lit up almost half the truck with my fire. I spinjitzued across it but I only seem to make it worse and to top this off...the truck is carrying tanks of fuel.

"Uh, Pixal? I am standing on a tanker of jet fuel, and I think I just lit the match" I said nervously to her, not knowing what her reaction will be.

* * *

Borg Industries

"Jet fuel? He needs to get off that truck before it explodes!" Garmadon exclaims.

"Pixal, get him off of there" Sensei Wu ordered Pixal to do since she was helping Kai.

"Kai, there is a series of one length tunnels up ahead. You must hide there to get off of it" Pixal states at Kai.

* * *

Kai POV

I hear Pixal say something but before I could hear her, 3 more nindroids approach me and start shooting lasers at me from their eye. Well...2 nindroids and Mindroid. I stumble backwards as I try not be hit. As I walk backwards, I almost fall off the truck but I got in between the tanks right before I fell. I groaned loudly in frustration and had a mini heart attack for a moment. I hear the engine of the Charger approach and I see it next to me but I also see a small hole in the side of the tank and the fuel is coming out as it leads a small trail on the road.

"Hurry, jump now!" Pixal exclaims but before I could jump off, Mindroid gets my legs and pulls me up as he starts making beeping noises at me. That little pipsqueak!

We were about to enter the tunnel that Pixal was talking about and she pulls the breaks because that was only enough space for one-way. As we passed through there, I saw 2 nindroids literally lose their heads. It was disturbing seeing that. I got pulled from my thoughts when Mindroid started punching me. This little guy wants a fight? Oh, I'll give him a fight!

I started punching Mindroid left and right on the top of the moving vehicle along with fire in it. I then attack him and got on top off him so he could stay still for a moment but he quickly got on top off me and attacked me. Luckily I see the Charger again while I was upside down.

"Kai, now it is not the time to fight. Just leave Mindroid alone" Pixal firmly said to me. Was she on his side?

"But he was the one who started it!" I said to her.

"Just leave him alone" Pixal said again. I wasn't going to leave him alone. I continued punching him until we were out of the tunnel into once again the brood sunlight that made me squint. The truck were going out of control I was loosing my balance. Pixal tried to come closer but she came in to close and got hit in the front of the Charger. The tires screech as the Charger was pulled behind.

"It's getting pretty hot in here" I said to Pixal. "Where are you?"

"Tied up at the moment" Pixal stated as she gain the control of the Charger again.

I was waiting for Pixal again until we entered another tunnel. I took my chance to grab Mindroid and push him against the top of the tunnel, making him beep out in pain and sparks come out.

"You like that sparky?" I asked him in joke as he tried to be free from my grip. But as I continued doing that to him, I saw one of the sparks fly to the trail of fuel being leaked staring a flame.

"Oh oh" I said when all of a sudden I didn't feel Mindroid in my hands anymore and see that he got stuck in a traffic light monitor and then fall down on top of the Charger. At least I got him out of my way.

* * *

Pixal POV

Over in the cameras I installed in the Charger, I see Mindroid being dropped in the front part of it. And trust me, he looks mad.

"Please Mindroid, don't do anything. I am sorry!" I tried to say to him but he wouldn't understand. He shot a laser at the engine which made me loose control of the Charger.

"This might not be a right time but, why are you sorry for him?" Zane asked me. I looked at him with a sad look on my face. It just hurts me to think that I left Mindroid all alone.

"I'll tell you later*" I said to him and get my thoughts together to save Kai.

"Pixal! I need to go like now!" I hear Kai yelled out from the microphone.

"I can't get to you!" I exclaimed at him. Then I see Mindroid reach out to press a button but before I could stop him, the front part of the Charger lifts up and Mindroid flies across the tunnel before he hits a wall making go unconscious. I am sorry Mindroid.

* * *

No POV

The flames are already reaching up at the tank and Kai was still on board. His life is probably already screwed if he is still on top of the tank. The flames make contact with the tanks and at soon as it does, the whole tunnel explodes and nothing but flames are there. Did Kai survive? Or did he die?

* * *

**I know! Shittiest ending ever but I needed to end the chapter already because its already more than 5,000 words! Longest chapter ever! I will update, I promise I will and I will also (TRY) to do episodes 33 and 34. Or maybe I won't because I don't have a lot of time and a lot of people aren't reading it but I will try I promise because I have this epic scene I made for episode 34 and I know you guys will love it! Especially all of you Zixal lovers (Like me)! Or what do you guys think? Should I just skip episode 33 and do 34 right away? Tell me what you guys think on the reviews or PM. Until next time! ~Lucy**

_*(CANON) When Pixal was evil and was on the side of the nindroids, she would always look after Mindroid because the other nindroids and even General Cryptor will pick on the smaller droid. She always did look after him on the first day he was born. Since Mindroid was all alone and Pixal watching over him, Pixal felt like a mother to him since she was so caring and loving to him and Mindroid liked that. Pixal would always carry Mindroid like a baby and Mindroid loved being the center of attention without being picked on. But when Zane hacked Pixal, she was now on the good side. Since then, not only is Mindroid upset of his height but he is upset that Pixal betrayed him and left him all alone with the mean nindroids._


End file.
